Sakaki and Kaorin Finally Get Married
by greengeek
Summary: PLOT: Sakaki and Kaorin finally get married and Sakaki finds out more about her long lost twin sister. Sequel to Sakaki and Kaorin Get Together and Go Around the World and Through Time.
1. Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?

**Sakaki and Kaorin Finally Get Married**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Azumanga Daioh or any of the other properties that are mentioned in this fanfiction. I only own the original characters.**

**The character Robert is based off of myself.**

PLOT: Sakaki and Kaorin finally get married and Sakaki finds out more about her long lost twin sister. Sequel to Sakaki and Kaorin Get Together and Go Around the World and Through Time.

**Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?**

Robert, Yuu, Sakaki, Kaida, Chihiro, and Kaorin were in Sakaki's living room talking about where Kaida had been.

Sakaki asked Yuu, "What happened to Kaida?"

Yuu then said, "She was kidnapped by force shortly after birth."

Sakaki then asked Kaida, "Where did they take you?"

Kaida then said, "They took me to an institute in Kanazawa," she then added, "They were going to do a lethal experiment on me when I reached 30, so I decided to escape."

The rest of them said, "That's terrible."

Kaida then said, "They performed other experiments on me, but they were not bad, and they did not sterilize me."

The rest of them said, "That's still terrible."

Robert then said, "We will protect you."

Kaida then said, "Thank you."

Kaida then asked Sakaki, "What have you been up to?"

Sakaki then said, "I like cute things, which is one of the reasons I like Kaorin, and why my room is the way it is, and I'm a veterinarian and have a cat."

Kaida then asked Kaorin, "What have you been up to?"

Kaorin then said, "I am an astronomer at the local observatory, and got to be with my crush, Sakaki."

Kaida then asked Sakaki, "What kind of cat do you have?"

Sakaki then said, "Will you keep it a secret, if I tell you?"

Kaida then said, "I will keep it a secret."

Sakaki then said, "He is an Iriomote cat."

Kaida then said, "Aren't those protected?"

Sakaki then said, "They're, but we met on Iriomote Island, during a high school trip, and after his mother was hit by a car, so then he found his way to me, and before Robert made my mom unallergic to cats, he lived with a high school friend named Chiyo Mihama."

Kaida then said, "That is so cool."

Kaorin then said, "I like Sakaki, because she is so cool."

Robert then said, "There is a going to a good British sitcom on TV in a few minutes, it is called "Keeping Up Allusions," he then said, "It stars Clive Routledge, who previously starred in "Are You Being Dragged Behind a Pickup Truck," and Patricia Swift, who previously starred in "Onslow, Put On A Shirt"."

The rest of them then said, "That does sound like it's going to be a good show."

Robert then turned the TV on and got comfortable. Kaorin sat on the couch between Kaida and Sakaki, while Chihiro and Robert sat on the loveseat, and Yuu sat in the chair. They then realized how funny the show was and they started laughing at how Patricia Swift's character behaved.

Robert then said, "She acts just like Hyacinth Bucket on "Keeping Up Appearances"."

When the show was over Robert turned off the TV.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "We should plan our bachelorette parties."

Kaorin then said, "I will invite Kaida, Chihiro, Sakaki, even though she is my wife to be, and a few of my other friends to my party," she then said to Sakaki, "Who are you going to invite to your party?"

Sakaki then said, "I'm going to invite Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Chihiro, Kaorin, even though she is my wife to be, and a few of my other friends to my party," she then added, "Since I am going to invite Chihiro too, I will have it after Kaorin's."

Kaorin then said, "I would like Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro to be the strippers at my bachelorette party, as Sakaki is cool, Kaida is cool like Sakaki, and Chihiro is my best friend."

Kaida then said, "I will be a stripper at your bachelorette party."

Chihiro then said, "I will also be a stripper at your bachelorette party."

Sakaki then said, "I will also be a stripper at your bachelorette party."

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "Who are the strippers going to be at your bachelorette party?"

Sakaki then said, "I would like Chihiro, Chiyo, Osaka, and Kaorin to be the strippers at my bachelorette party, as the four of them are so cute."

Kaorin then said, "I will be a stripper at your bachelorette party."

Chihiro then said, "I will also be a stripper at your bachelorette party."

Sakaki then said, "I'm going to call Chiyo and Osaka to see if they want to be strippers at my bachelorette party."

Kaida then asked, "Why are you calling Osaka?"

Sakaki then said, "Osaka is her nickname, as she is from Osaka," she then added, "Her real name is Ayumu Kasuga."

Sakaki then picked up her cell phone and dialed Chiyo's phone number.

Sakaki then said to Chiyo, "Would you like to be a stripper at my bachelorette party?"

Sakaki then said to the people in the room, "Chiyo said yes to being a stripper."

Sakaki then picked up her cell phone and dialed Osaka's phone number.

Sakaki then said to Osaka, "Would you like to be a stripper at my bachelorette party?"

Osaka then said, "So you want me to take of my clothes in front of you and your friends and do stuff with you and your friends at the party?"

Sakaki then said, "Yes."

Osaka then said, "Yes, I will be a stripper at your party, as I have never been a stripper before, and my girlfriend Kagura said it was ok as she knows that you and me are just friends."

Sakaki then said, "Your girlfriend is invited to my party too, but not as a stripper."

Osaka then said, "That is ok, as I know that you like cute things, and Kagura is not cute."

Sakaki then said, "Bye and see you two at the party."

Osaka then said, "Bye and see you at the party."

Sakaki then said to the people in the room, "Osaka said yes to being a stripper."

Sakaki then said "That was an interesting conversation," she then said to Kaida, "It was nice getting to know you and you can sleep in my room with me and Kaorin."

Kaida then said, "Thank you and I will sleep on top Kaorin, with you under her."

Kaorin then said, "That is so cool, sleeping between two Sakakis."

Kaorin then added, "Let's have my bachelorette party March 1st."

The others then said, "Ok."

Sakaki then said, "I will have mine March 7th."


	2. Chapter 2: Kaorin's Bachelorette Party

**Chapter 2: Kaorin's Bachelorette Party**

Kaorin got up and looked at the calendar.

Kaorin then said, "My Bachelorette Party is today."

The doorbell rang and a few of her friends showed up.

Kaorin then said, "Hello Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki."

They then said, "Hello Kaorin."

They then went inside the house and to the living room where Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro were waiting on the couch."

Kaorin then said, "I'm glad that you could make it," she then added, "The strippers are going to be my wife to be Sakaki, her twin sister Kaida, and my best friend Chihiro."

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then said, "That's good with us as we are bisexual."

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then sat on the other couch that Kaorin and Robert had brought from Kaorin's house in the back of a 2011 Ford Transit Connect Wagon with the rear seats out, while Kaorin sat in a chair. Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, Tsubaki, Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro, then faced the chair that Kaorin was in.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "It's your turn to perform a striptease."

Sakaki then got in front of Kaorin and turned to face her. Sakaki then took off her shirt, and put her bra in Kaorin's face.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "More, Sakaki, more."

Sakaki then took off her pants, and sat in Kaorin's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "More, Sakaki, more."

Sakaki then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Kaorin's face.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "More, Sakaki, more."

Sakaki then took off her panties.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "Anything else master?"

Kaorin then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Sakaki then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Sakaki then sat in Kaorin's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Kaorin then said, "I really like what you're doing Sakaki, but could you do it harder?"

Sakaki then proceeded to give her a harder lap dance.

Kaorin then said, "I want to have Kaida to perform a striptease for me now, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Sakaki then got out of Kaorin's lap.

Sakaki then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then said, "We would like Sakaki to perform a lap dance on us."

Sakaki then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Shinobu, and then Motoko, then Aya, and she finished off with Tsubaki.

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then asked Kaorin, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Sakaki performed, so would you let her perform lap dances and stripteases for us after you two get married?"

Kaorin then said, "Yes, but only if Sakaki wants to do it too."

Sakaki then said to Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you after me and Kaorin get married."

Sakaki then sat down on the couch and Kaida got up and got in front of Kaorin and turned to face her. Kaida then took off her shirt, and put her bra in Kaorin's face.

Kaorin then said to Kaida, "More, Kaida, more."

Kaida then took off her pants, and sat in Kaorin's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Kaorin then said to Kaida, "More, Kaida, more."

Kaida then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Kaorin's face.

Kaorin then said to Kaida, "More, Kaida, more."

Kaida then took off her G-String.

Kaida then said to Kaorin, "Anything else master?"

Kaorin then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Kaida then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Kaida then sat in Kaorin's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Kaorin then said, "I really like what you're doing Kaida, but could you do it harder?"

Kaida then proceeded to give her a harder lap dance.

Kaorin then said, "Your performance is the same as Sakaki's."

Kaida then said, "That should be expected as we are identical twins."

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "You should wear a G-String sometime, even if it is just for me."

Sakaki then said, "I should wear a G-String sometime, it might even have a kitty on it, and I promise that I will get one for our wedding night."

Kaorin then said, "I want to have Chihiro to perform a striptease for me now, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Kaida then got out of Kaorin's lap.

Kaida then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then said, "We would like Kaida to perform a lap dance on us."

Kaida then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Shinobu, and then Motoko, then Aya, and she finished off with Tsubaki.

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then asked Kaida, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Kaida performed, so would you perform lap dances and stripteases for us again?"

Kaida then said to Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you again."

Kaida then sat down on the couch and Chihiro got up and got in front of Kaorin and turned to face her. Chihiro then took off her shirt, and Kaorin then looked at Chihiro's bra.

Kaorin then said, "Your breasts are smaller than Sakaki's or Kaida's, but they're ok with me."

Chihiro then put her bra in Kaorin's face.

Kaorin then said to Chihiro, "More, Chihiro, more."

Chihiro then took off her pants, and sat in Kaorin's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Kaorin then said to Chihiro, "You look cute in a thong."

Chihiro then said, "I bought it especially for a striptease."

Kaorin then said to Chihiro "More, Chihiro, more."

Chihiro then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Kaorin's face.

Kaorin then said to Chihiro, "More, Chihiro, more."

Chihiro then took off her thong.

Chihiro then said to Kaorin, "Anything else master?"

Kaorin then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Chihiro then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Chihiro then sat in Kaorin's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Kaorin then said, "I really like what you're doing Chihiro, but could you do it harder?"

Chihiro then proceeded to give her a harder lap dance.

Kaorin then said, "I really like your performance."

Kaorin then said to Chihiro, "You should wear a G-String sometime, even if it is just for me."

Chihiro then said, "I should wear a G-String sometime, and I promise that I will get one for when you and Sakaki get back from your honeymoon."

Kaorin then said, "You have given me an orgasm, Chihiro, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Chihiro then got out of Kaorin's lap.

Chihiro then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then said, "We would like Chihiro to perform a lap dance on us."

Chihiro then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Shinobu, and then Motoko, then Aya, and she finished off with Tsubaki.

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then asked Chihiro, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Chihiro performed, so would you perform lap dances and stripteases for us again?"

Chihiro then said to Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you again."

Kaorin then asked, "Is everybody having fun?"

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, Tsubaki, Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro then said, "We're having fun, but we would like to have more fun."

Kaorin then asked the others, "What would you like to do?"

The others then said, "How about dancing here together, as we don't drink."

Kaorin then said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Kaorin then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Sakaki?"

The woman then said, "I'm not Sakaki, I'm her twin sister Kaida," she then added, "Sakaki is over there," as she pointed to the chair that Kaorin was sitting in.

Kaorin then said to Kaida, "You both look alike when you're both completely naked."

Kaorin then went over to Sakaki.

Kaorin then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Sakaki?"

Sakaki then said, "I would like to dance with you, Kaorin?"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Chihiro then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Kaida?"

Kaida then said, "I would like to dance with you, Chihiro?"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Shinobu then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Motoko?"

Motoko then said, "I would like to dance with you, Shinobu?"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Tsubaki then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Aya?"

Aya then said, "I would like to dance with you, Tsubaki?"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Chihiro then said to Kaorin, "I'm in love with Kaida too."

Kaorin then asked, "When did you find that out?"

Chihiro then said to Kaorin, "I was talking to her on the couch, when she told me that she really likes cute things, and that I'm the cutest person that she's ever seen other than you," she then added, "Kaida said that we could still do intimate stuff with you and Sakaki, and that the four of us can live together, even after we get married, and I will still be your other girlfriend."

Kaorin then said, "That is ok that you two are girlfriend and girlfriend," she then added, "Does Sakaki know about this?"

Chihiro then said to Kaorin, "Kaida Sakaki already told Honoka Sakaki, the girl you call Sakaki, that she is in love with me, and she said it was ok for others to get intimate with me."

Kaorin then told Sakaki, "If one of us has to change our last name when we get married, I would change my last name, so I could still call you Sakaki."

Sakaki then said, "I'm ok with that as I only call you by either your first name or your nickname," she then asked Kaorin, "Would you like to grind me while I'm naked?"

Kaorin then said, "I would like you grind you naked if you grind me while you're naked."

Sakaki then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Kaida asked Chihiro, "Would you like to grind me while I'm naked?"

Chihiro then said, "I would like you grind you naked if you grind me while you're naked."

Kaida then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

The four of them proceeded to grind each other in front of Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki

Shinobu asked Motoko, "Would you like to grind?"

Motoko then said, "I would like you grind if you grind me."

Shinobu then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Tsubaki asked Aya, "Would you like to grind?"

Aya then said, "I would like you grind if you grind me."

Tsubaki then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

The four of them proceeded to grind each other.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I'm going to be glad to be at your Bachelorette Party."

Sakaki then said, "I'm going to be glad too."

The proceeded to continue to grind each other and the party continued to go on for a few more hours.

Kaorin then said to Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki, "Its 8:00PM, a full twelve hours since we started this party, so do you think it is a good time for you to get home?"

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then said, "It is getting late, and we must be getting home, as we got a long day tomorrow."

Kaorin, Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro , then said to Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki, "Goodbye, and have a good night."

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki, then said to Kaorin, Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro, "Goodbye, and have a good night."

Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, and Tsubaki then left Sakaki's house.

Kaorin then asked Sakaki, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Sakaki then said "I would like to sleep with you tonight."

Chihiro then asked Kaida, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Kaida then said "I would like to sleep with you tonight."

They then went to their respective bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3: Sakaki's Bachelorette Party

**Chapter 3: Sakaki's Bachelorette Party**

Sakaki got up and looked at the calendar.

Sakaki then said, "My Bachelorette Party is today."

The doorbell rang and a few of her friends showed up.

Sakaki then said, "Hello Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, and Sakaki's friends Naru, and Temma."

They then said, "Hello Sakaki."

They then went inside the house and to the living room where Kaorin, Kaida, and Chihiro were waiting on the couch."

Sakaki then said, "I'm glad that you could make it," she then added, "The strippers are going to be my wife to be Kaorin, Kaorin's best friend Chihiro, my friend Chiyo, and my friend Osaka."

Naru and Temma then said, "That's good with us as we are bisexual."

Osaka, Chiyo, Kagura, and Naru then sat on the other couch that Kaorin and Robert had brought from Kaorin's house in the back of a 2011 Ford Transit Connect Wagon with the rear seats out, while Sakaki sat in a chair, while the others sat in a couch that Kaorin and Robert had brought from Chiyo's house in the back of a 2011 Ford Transit Connect Wagon with the rear seats out . They all then faced the chair that Sakaki was in.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "It's your turn to perform a striptease."

Kaorin then got in front of Sakaki and turned to face her. Kaorin then took off her shirt, and put her bra in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "More, Kaorin, more."

Kaorin then took off her pants, and sat in Sakaki's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "More, Kaorin, more."

Kaorin then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "More, Kaorin, more."

Kaorin then took off her panties.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "Anything else master?"

Sakaki then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Kaorin then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Kaorin then sat in Sakaki's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "I really like what you're doing Kaorin, but could you do it harder?"

Kaorin then proceeded to give her a harder lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "I want to have Chiyo to perform a striptease for me now, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Kaorin then got out of Sakaki's lap.

Kaorin then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then said, "We would like Kaorin to perform a lap dance on us."

Kaorin then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Yomi, and then Tomo, then Kagura, then Yukari, then Minamo, then Kaida, then Naru, and she finished off with Temma.

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then asked Sakaki, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Sakaki performed, so would you let her perform lap dances and stripteases for us after you two get married?"

Sakaki then said, "Yes, but only if Kaorin wants to do it too."

Kaorin then said to Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you after me and Sakaki get married."

Kaorin then sat down on the couch and Chiyo got up and got in front of Sakaki and turned to face her. Chiyo then took off her shirt, and put her bra in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said to Chiyo, "More, Chiyo, more."

Chiyo then took off her pants, and sat in Sakaki's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Sakaki then said to Chiyo, "You look cute in a G-String."

Chiyo then said, "I bought it especially for your striptease"

Sakaki then said to Chiyo, "More, Chiyo, more."

Chiyo then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said to Chiyo, "More, Chiyo, more."

Chiyo then took off her G-String.

Chiyo then said to Sakaki, "Anything else master?"

Sakaki then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Chiyo then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Chiyo then sat in Sakaki's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "I really like what you're doing Chiyo, but could you do it harder?"

Chiyo then proceeded to give her a harder lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "What you did was so cute as you have not changed much since high school."

Chiyo then said, "Thanks for the complement."

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "You should wear a G-String sometime, even if it is just for me."

Kaorin then said, "I should wear a G-String sometime, it might even have a kitty on it, and I promise that I will get one for our wedding night."

Sakaki then said, "I want to have Chihiro to perform a striptease for me now, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Chiyo then got out of Sakaki's lap.

Chiyo then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then said, "We would like Chiyo to perform a lap dance on us."

Chiyo then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Yomi, and then Tomo, then Kagura, then Yukari, then Minamo, then Kaida, then Naru, and she finished off with Temma.

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then asked Chiyo, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Chiyo performed, so would you perform lap dances and stripteases for us again?"

Chiyo then said to Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you again."

Chiyo then sat down on the couch and Chihiro got up and got in front of Sakaki and turned to face her. Chihiro then took off her shirt, and Sakaki then looked at Chihiro's bra.

Chihiro then put her bra in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said to Chihiro, "More, Chihiro, more."

Chihiro then took off her pants, and sat in Sakaki's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Sakaki then said to Chihiro, "You look cute in a thong."

Chihiro then said, "I bought it especially for a striptease."

Sakaki then said to Chihiro "More, Chihiro, more."

Chihiro then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said to Chihiro, "More, Chihiro, more."

Chihiro then took off her thong.

Chihiro then said to Sakaki, "Anything else master?"

Sakaki then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Chihiro then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Chihiro then sat in Sakaki's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "I really like what you're doing Chihiro, but could you do it harder?"

Chihiro then proceeded to give her a harder lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "I really like your performance."

Sakaki then said to Chihiro, "You should wear a G-String sometime, even if it is just for me."

Chihiro then said, "I should wear a G-String sometime, and I promise that I will get one for when you and Kaorin get back from your honeymoon."

Sakaki then said, "I want to have Osaka to perform a striptease for me now, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Chihiro then got out of Kaorin's lap.

Chihiro then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then said, "We would like Chihiro to perform a lap dance on us."

Chihiro then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Yomi, and then Tomo, then Kagura, then Yukari, then Minamo, then Kaida, then Naru, and she finished off with Temma.

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then asked Chihiro, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Chihiro performed, so would you perform lap dances and stripteases for us again?"

Chihiro then said to Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you again."

Chihiro then sat down on the couch and Osaka got up and got in front of Sakaki and turned to face her. Osaka then took off her shirt, and put her bra in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki then said, "Your breasts are smaller than Kaorin's or Chihiro's, but they're ok with me."

Sakaki then said to Osaka, "More, Osaka, more."

Osaka then tried to take off her pants, but soon fell over.

Sakaki then said, "Let me help you get your pants off Osaka."

Osaka then said, "Thank you."

Sakaki then helped Osaka get her pants off and she then sat in Sakaki's lap, grinding in her lap a little.

Sakaki then said to Osaka, "More, Osaka, more."

Osaka then took off her bra, and put her breasts in Sakaki's face, but soon fell onto Sakaki.

Sakaki then said to Osaka, "It's ok that you fell on me as I know that you are clumsy."

Then Sakaki held Osaka off of her so she could see her breasts without her on her.

Sakaki then said to Osaka, "More, Osaka, more."

Osaka then tried to take off her panties, but soon fell over.

Sakaki then helped Osaka get her panties off.

Osaka then said, "Thank you," she then added, "I did not get different underwear for the striptease, as I wanted to show what kind of underwear I normally wear."

Sakaki then said, "That's ok with me, as you're Osaka."

Osaka then said to Sakaki, "Anything else master?"

Sakaki then said, "Stay undressed for the rest of the party and give me a lap dance."

Osaka then said, "I will stay undressed for the rest of the party."

Osaka then sat in Sakaki's lap, and started giving her a lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "I really like what you're doing Osaka, but could you do it harder?"

Osaka then said, "I can't do it harder."

Sakaki then said, "I will help you."

Sakaki then helped Osaka give her a lap dance.

Sakaki then said, "What you did was so cute as you have not changed much since high school."

Osaka then said, "Thanks for the complement."

Sakaki then said, "With my help, you have given me an orgasm, Osaka, so see if any of my friends wants a lap dance."

Osaka then got out of Sakaki's lap.

Osaka then said, "Would anyone else want a lap dance from me?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then said, "We would like Osaka to perform a lap dance on us."

Osaka then started to give the girls lap dances, she started with Yomi, and then Tomo, then Kagura, then Yukari, then Minamo, then Kaida, then Naru, and she finished off with Temma.

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then asked Osaka, "We liked the striptease and lap dances that Osaka performed, so would you perform lap dances and stripteases for us again?"

Osaka then said to Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma, "I will perform lap dances and stripteases for you again."

Sakaki then asked, "Is everybody having fun?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Chihiro, Kaorin, Yukari, Minamo, Kaida, Naru, and Temma then said, "We're having fun, but we would like to have more fun."

The doorbell rang, and Sakaki went to answer it.

Sakaki then said, "Who could it be, as all the people I invited for my Bachelorette Party are here?"

Sakaki then opened the door, and saw two guys, one of them kind of looked like her while the other looked kind of like Kaorin, but they were older.

The Kaorin guy then said, "I'm Tomohiko Aida and he is Haranobu Sakaki," he then added, "Are you Kaida Sakaki?"

Sakaki then said, "No, I'm her twin sister Honoka, but she is in the living room."

The two guys then entered the house and then entered the living room where Osaka, Chiyo, Chihiro, and Kaorin were completely naked and serving food and beverages to the other party guests.

Sakaki then said, "We are having my Bachelorette Party in here, which is why there are four naked women, with one of them my wife to be."

Haranobu then said, "That is ok as me and Tomohiko are boyfriend and boyfriend."

Kaida then got off the couch went over to the male couple.

Kaida then said, "So you got my message then."

Tomohiko then said, "We did get your message, even thought it took a few minutes to load from cassette into the computer and play it back in the emulator."

Sakaki then asked, "What message?"

Kaida then said, "A message about where to meet after we left the safe spot."

Sakaki then asked, "Why did you need a safe spot?

Kaida then said, "The three of us escaped for that institute in Kanazawa, and we came across this junkyard, and the owner of the yard gave us ownership of an old Chevrolet Astro RV, so we could hide out in it, and our mother came there and saw me and she realized that I was your long lost twin, and she gave me her address."

Sakaki then asked, "Why did you wait so long to leave the yard and only you came?"

Kaida then said, "I waited so long as nobody was home, and I came alone, because if I got caught and sent back, two other people could tell about the horrors of the institute."

Sakaki then asked, "Why did you put the message on a cassette need an emulator to read the message?"

Kaida then said, "I put the message on the cassette as cassette players are not as common as they used to be, but I was talking to Kaorin's friend Robert, and he came up with the idea to make it an Apple II BASIC cassette, as it is just noise when played back without a computer or emulator, so I wrote the message in an Apple II emulator, and saved it as a WAV file with the program audio inside it, and recorded it to cassette," she then added, "I brought a sound capture device, a cassette deck, the cassette tape and a laptop computer to them and they read the message after I left, and they then came here."

Sakaki then said, "I see that they brought the stuff with them."

Kaida then said to Kaorin, "Your long lost brother, Tomohiko Aida is here."

Kaorin then came up to Tomohiko naked and said, "So you're my long lost brother."

Tomohiko then said, "I'm so glad we could finally meet."

Kaorin and Tomohiko then hugged each other.

Tomohiko then said to Kaorin, "You're naked."

Kaorin then said, "I'm ok with that and you like guys."

Tomohiko then said, "What about my boyfriend?"

Haranobu then said, "I'm ok with her hugging you naked."

Sakaki then asked the others, "What would you like to do for fun?"

The others then said, "How about dancing here together?"

Sakaki then said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Sakaki then went over to Kaorin.

Sakaki then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Sakaki?"

Kaorin then said, "I would like to dance with you, Sakaki"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Chihiro then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Kaida?"

Kaida then said, "I would like to dance with you, Chihiro"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Yomi then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Tomo?"

Tomo then said, "I would like to dance with you, Yomi"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Kagura then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Osaka?"

Osaka then said, "I would like to dance with you, Kagura"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Yukari then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Minamo?"

Minamo then said, "I would like to dance with you, Yukari"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Temma then asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Naru?"

Naru then said, "I would like to dance with you, Temma"

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Chiyo then said, "Who am I going to dance with?"

Kaorin then said, "I will invite Robert over to dance with you."

Kaorin then called Robert, and Robert said yes.

Robert then said, "Hi Chiyo, I'm here to dance with you, and it is ok that you're naked."

Chiyo said, "You came here quick."

Robert then said, "I have the power to do that."

Chiyo then said, "Lets dance now Robert."

Robert then said, "Ok."

The two of them proceeded to dance with each other.

Kaorin then asked Sakaki, "Would you like to grind me while I'm naked?"

Sakaki then said, "I would like you grind you naked if you grind me while you're naked."

Kaorin then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Chihiro asked Kaida, "Would you like to grind me while I'm naked?"

Kaida then said, "I would like you grind you naked if you grind me while you're naked."

Chihiro then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

The four of them proceeded to grind each other in front of Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Haranobu, Tomohiko, Robert, Yukari, Minamo, Naru, and Temma

Tomo asked Yomi, "Would you like to grind?"

Yomi then said, "I would like you grind if you grind me."

Tomo then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Osaka asked Kagura, "Would you like to grind me while I'm naked?"

Kagura then said, "I would like you grind you naked if you grind me while you're naked."

Osaka then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Yukari asked Minamo, "Would you like to grind?"

Minamo then said, "I would like you grind if you grind me."

Yukari then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Tomohiko asked Haranobu, "Would you like to grind?"

Haranobu then said, "I would like you grind if you grind me."

Tomohiko then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Temma asked Naru, "Would you like to grind?"

Naru then said, "I would like you grind if you grind me."

Temma then said, "Yes I would like to grind you."

Chiyo asked Robert, "Would you like to grind me while I'm naked?"

Robert then said, "I would like you grind you naked if you grind me while you're naked, because I have never done it before and I have never had a girlfriend."

Chiyo then said, "Yes I would like to grind you then."

The Twelve of them proceeded to grind each other.

They proceeded to continue to grind each other and the party continued to go on for a few more hours.

Sakaki then said to Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Naru, and Temma, "Its 8:00PM, a full twelve hours since we started this party, so do you think it is a good time for you to get home?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Naru, and Temma then said, "It is getting late, and we must be getting home, as we got a long day tomorrow."

Osaka and Chiyo then got the clothes they had worn to Sakaki's house back on.

Kaorin, Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro, then said to Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Naru, and Temma, "Goodbye, and have a good night."

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Naru, and Temma, then said to Kaorin, Sakaki, Kaida, and Chihiro, "Goodbye, and have a good night."

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Naru, and Temma then left Sakaki's house.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Brothers

**Chapter 4: Lost Brothers**

Yuu entered the living room from her bedroom and saw both Kaorin and Chihiro naked and saw her long lost son and his boyfriend.

Yuu said to Sakaki, "Did you have had a good party?"

Sakaki then said, "I did have a good party."

Yuu then asked the Sakaki guy, "What are you and your boyfriend's names?"

The Sakaki guy then said, "I'm Haranobu Sakaki and my boyfriend is Tomohiko Aida, and I'm your lost son, while Tomohiko is Kaorin's lost brother."

Yuu then said to Haranobu, "I'm so glad to have you back."

Haranobu then said to Yuu, "I'm glad to see you."

Robert, Kaorin, Sakaki, and Chihiro asked Kaida, "Why did your brothers escape too?"

Kaida then said, "They escaped with me because they wanted to get out of the institute too."

Robert, Kaorin, Sakaki, and Chihiro asked Kaida, "When were they kidnapped?"

Kaida then said, "They were kidnapped by force shortly after birth, and they were both born within a few minutes of each other."

Robert, Kaorin, Sakaki, and Chihiro asked Kaida, "Why did they want to escape?"

Kaida then said, "They were going to do a lethal experiment on them when they reached 35, so they decided to escape."

Haranobu and Tomohiko then said, "They performed other experiments on us, but they were not bad, and they did not sterilize us."

The rest of them said, "That's still terrible."

Robert then said, "We will protect you."

Robert then said to Kaida, "How did you that you were related to Haranobu?"

Kaida then said, "We saw are identification tags, and they said that we had the same parents," Kaida then said, "All three of us still have those tags on us."

Kaida then pulled the metal dog tag out of her pocket.

Kaida then said, "They put these on our clothing."

Robert then asked Haranobu, "Did you become boyfriend and boyfriend with Tomohiko while in the institute?"

Haranobu then said, "I did become boyfriend and boyfriend with him in the institute."

Robert then asked Haranobu, "Why did you two become boyfriend and boyfriend?"

Haranobu then said, "We became boyfriend and boyfriend because I loved Tomohiko, because he is very cute, and after I confessed my love to him, he then said that he loved me because I was so cool."

Sakaki then said, "That is how me and Kaorin became girlfriend and girlfriend."

Kaida then said to Haranobu, Tomohiko, and Robert, "You can sleep in my room, but on the floor, as me, my sister Honoka Sakaki, her fiancé Kaorin, and Chihiro will be sleeping in the bed."

Haranobu, Tomohiko, and Robert then said, "Ok."

The seven of them then went to the girls' bedroom.

Sakaki then told Haranobu, and Tomohiko, "You're invited to me and Kaorin's wedding."

Haranobu, and Tomohiko then said, "We accept your invitation to your wedding."

They all then said good night to each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Day

**Chapter 5: Wedding Day**

Kaorin woke up and looked at the calendar.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "Today is our wedding day."

Sakaki then said, "That is cool."

They then heard the doorbell ring. Kaorin then went to the door and opened it up and saw, Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, Tsubaki, Naru, and Temma.

Kaorin then said, "Hi and thanks for coming to me and Sakaki's wedding."

They then said, "Hi and we are glad to be going to you and Sakaki's wedding."

They then heard the door bell ring again Kaorin then went to the door and opened it up and saw, Takashi Sakaki, who is Yuu's wife and Honoka's, Kaida's, and Haranobu's dad, Hanako Kanda, who is Takashi Sakaki's ex-girlfriend, Tomoko Kanda, who is Hanako's wife, Yuki Kimura, who is Mr. Kimura's wife, Akiko Kimura, who is Mr. Kimura's daughter, Sakura Aida, who is Kaorin's, and Tomohiko's mom, and Kato Aida, who is Kaorin's, and Tomohiko's dad.

Kaorin then said, "Hi and thanks for coming to me and Sakaki's wedding."

They then said, "Hi and we are glad to be going to you and Sakaki's wedding."

Sakura and Kato then saw Tomohiko.

Sakura and Kato then said to Tomohiko, "We finally meet our long lost son after all of these years."

Tomohiko then said, "It is so nice to meet you after all of these years, and here is my boyfriend Haranobu"

Sakura and Kato then said to Tomohiko, "You have much of the same tastes that Kaorin does."

Tomohiko then said, "Here is the person who made our escape possible, Kaida Sakaki."

Sakura and Kato then said to Kaida, "Thanks for getting our son out of the institute."

Kaorin then said, "Thanks for all the wedding presents and is everybody ready to go now?"

Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Sakaki, Kaida, Chihiro, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, Shinobu, Motoko, Aya, Tsubaki, Naru, Temma. Tomohiko, Haranobu, Yuu, Takashi, Hanako, Tomoko, Yuki, Akiko, Sakura, Kato, and Robert then said, "We're all ready to go now."

Robert then said, "I will get the bus to get us to the airport."

Robert then went outside and everybody else followed. Robert then showed up in the bus.

Kaorin then said, "It's an American school bus."

Robert then said, "It is a wheelchair school bus with functional optional air conditioning."

Kaorin then said, "Why this kind of bus?"

Robert then said, "I used this kind of bus as it is easier to load than any other bus and allows storage of the presents inside the vehicle, without having to remove any seats."

They all then got on the bus and Robert, Sakaki, and Kaorin were loading the wedding presents onto the bus. Robert, Sakaki, and Kaorin then got onto the bus and Sakaki and Kaorin sat next to each other, while Robert got into the driver's seat.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I like sitting next to you."

Sakaki then said, "So do I."

They then drove off to Haneda Airport. When they got to the airport they saw a Concorde supersonic jet on the tarmac.

Robert then said, "That is our plane to Canada."

The others then asked Robert, "How did you do that, as none of those planes can be flown anymore?"

Robert then said, "I materialized it."

Robert then drove the bus up to the gate that allowed access to the apron. Robert then showed the guard his access pass and the guard let them through.

Robert then said, "We don't have to deal with customs or airport security as we are the only group on this flight."

They then asked Robert, "How are we going to take off, as the runway is too short?"

Robert then said, "I materialized it, which means I made it capable of takeoffs and landings on shorter runways than the standard version."

They then got off the bus and onto the plane. Robert, Sakaki, and Kaorin were loading the wedding presents off of the bus and into a special compartment in the plane's cabin. Robert then went into the cockpit and waited for them to get settled. When they got settled, Robert did the pre-flight safety demonstration. After Robert did the demonstration, he went back into the cockpit, and started the plane.

Robert then said on the PA system, "We're going to take off soon, so fasten your seatbelts, and put your seats in an upright position."

Robert then took the plane onto the taxiway and then took the plane onto the runway and took off.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I like sitting next to you."

Sakaki then said, "So do I."

A few hours later, they landed at Toronto Pearson International Airport. They then saw a whole bunch of vehicles waiting for them. They then asked Robert, "What are the vehicles for?" Robert then said, "The vehicles are to take you and the presents to the wedding, as the Imperial limo is for use after the wedding," he then added, "The red 1986 Toyota MR2, the red 1984 Pontiac Fiero, and a DeLorean DMC-12, all with Hydrogen fuel cells," he then added, "The MR2 and the Fiero were old cars, while the DeLorean was made using an unused body shell, and they all have more '80s futuristic interiors with digital dashboards, and with the Fiero, the radio speakers in the seats." Kaorin then asked Robert, "Which vehicle is the one me and Sakaki are going to take to our wedding?"

Robert then said to Kaorin, "The car you're going to take to the wedding is a 1955 Volkswagen Beetle."

Other cars included a 1977 Pontiac Parisienne Station Wagon, a 1988 Pontiac Tempest, 1941 Plymouth De Luxe, with a bowler hat on the roof, a 1976 Toyota Celica GT Liftback, a 1977 Chevrolet Impala, a 1985 Lada Niva, and for Robert and the presents, a 1974 Dodge B-300 Kary Van with the Toronto Star on it. They all got into the vehicles and drove to the CN Tower.

Robert was following the Volkswagen Beetle, "Kaorin and Sakaki look so happy together," he then saw them kiss with their heads centered in the oval back window of the Beetle.

They then got to the tower and then parked all of the vehicles in the Rogers Centre that was next door. Robert then said, "I got permission to do this, and they put plywood down so we would not leave tire marks in the turf.

They then went across the street and into the tower. They all then started to setup for the wedding. Kaorin, Sakaki, Robert, and Chihiro, went off to get the Kaorin and Sakaki ready for their wedding. In one room Robert then started to help Kaorin get ready for the wedding, including helping get her tux on, while in another room Chihiro started to help Sakaki get ready for the wedding, including helping to get her dress on.

After they got done getting ready for the wedding, Robert then asked Kaorin, "Are you glad that this day has finally come, after all of those years dreaming about her?"

Kaorin then said, "I'm so happy to be finally marrying Sakaki."

After they got done getting ready for the wedding Chihiro then asked Sakaki, "Are you glad that this day has finally come?"

Sakaki then said, "I'm so happy to be marrying Kaorin, as she is so cute."

Moments later, Chiyo came into the room that Kaorin and Robert were in and asked, "Are you ready, Kaorin?"

Kaorin then said, "I'm ready for the wedding."

Chiyo then went into the room that Sakaki and Chihiro were in and asked, "Are you ready, Sakaki?"

Sakaki then said, "I'm ready for the wedding."

-A/N: The three fuel cell cars were chosen as they look kind of futuristic, while the other vehicles are either sold in Canada and not the United States, such as the two Pontiacs and the Lada, or from the "New Avengers in Canada," as the other vehicles are, except the Volkswagen Beetle. The '55 Beetle was chose as it was one of the Oval window models. The oval rear window was perfect to frame Sakaki and Kaorin with.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ceremony

**Chapter 6: The Ceremony**

Kaorin then came up to the altar-like podium that had been brought in for the wedding and waited for Sakaki. She then saw Takashi walk Honoka down the aisle that had been set up for the wedding and Honoka then went up to the podium. The marriage commissioner was at the podium, ready to start the ceremony.

The commissioner then said, "We are here today to wed Honoka Sakaki and Kaori Aida in matrimony," He then asked Sakaki and Kaorin, "Are you both ready to start the ceremony?"

Sakaki and Kaorin then said, "We are ready to start the ceremony."

The commissioner then said, "Do you Honoka Sakaki take Kaori Aida to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Sakaki then said, "I do."

The commissioner then said, "Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?"

Sakaki then said, "I will."

The commissioner then said, "Do you Kaori Aida take Honoka Sakaki to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Kaorin then said, "I do."

The commissioner then said, "Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?"

Kaorin then said, "I will."

The commissioner then said, "By the power vested in me by the Province of Ontario, Canada, I now declare you wife and wife," He then said, "Kaori may now kiss Honoka."

Kaorin then gave Sakaki a long kiss on the lips.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I had a hard time saying my vows, as you look so beautiful in that dress."

Sakaki then said, "I had a hard time too, as you look hot in that tuxedo."

-A/N: Kaorin is just a nickname, as her real name is Kaori. Also please Read and Review.


End file.
